GIN & Yumi
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Anggota Black Organisation, yaitu Gin. Demi kelangsungan organisasinya, dia rela membunuh orang yang disukainya. RnR please!


GIN and YUMI

Sumarry: Anggota Black Organization, yaitu Gin. Demi kelangsungan organisasinya, dia rela membunuh orang yang dicintainya.

Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Aoyama Goshou

Genre: Romance & Angst

Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje, abal, Chara-death, dll

Pairing: Gin & Yumi M.

A/N: Hallo para readers…!^^ ini adalah fic ke2ku di fandom detective conan….XD. di fic ini kisah aslinya berbeda 100%. Maaf…., karena saya tidak tau siapa yang disukai gin DX… tapi, mudah-mudahan para readers suka dengan fic yang ini

_**GIN and Yumi**_

Inilah kisah pertemuan gin dan yumi yang tidak tersengaja …..

Acara kelulusan untuk kelas 9 dan acara menyambut kedatangan murid baru ….. disinilah pertemuan itu terjadi…., " baik, akan dimulai perkenalan anak kelas 7 " ucap kepsek. Saat giliran yumi, dia tidak muncul karena ia terlambat bangun. Tiba-tiba yumi sampai, karena terlalu terburu-buru akhirnya yumi terpeleset lalu jatuh. Banyak yang tertawa kecuali anak berambut panjang yang mempunyai mata yang tajam. Dia menolong yumi…" ma…makasih, perkenalkan, namaku yumi miyamoto. Kamu ? " Tanya yumi. Setelah mengucapkan kata **KAMU, **tiba-tiba anak itu pergi meninggalkan yumi begitu saja. " hm…., menarik juga anak itu. Aku akan membuat anak itu berlutut dikakiku" ucap yumi. Lalu yumi memulai mendekti anak yang mempunyai mata yang tajam seperti rajawali itu…. Baru-baru ini yumi mengetehui namanya…..

_**Yumi's P.O.V**_

Hm….., melkior ya….nama yang terlalu jarang. Tapi tak apalah ! mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, rambut yang panjang dan mata yang tajam seperti rajawali itu membuatku semakin tertarik padanya. Karena sikapnya itu, aku merasakan….merasakan….merasakan apa ? ya, sepertinya aku telah jatuh cints kepadanya. Mengapa ini terjadi pada yumi yang cantik ini…* plaaakkk* maafkan aku…T_T…kalau aku memang cantik. Tapi si melkior itu orangnya sepeti apa ya ? aku mau lebih tau sifat aslinya seperti mau lebih mengetehui dirinya dari siapapun.

_**End of Yumi's P.O.V**_

3 tahun pun usai,waktunya melkior dan yumi melanjutkan ke smu. Akhir-akhir ini pun mereka terlihat dekat sekali. Orang-orang disekitar merasa heran kenapa yumi tidak takut dengan manusia bermata tajam itu. Dan, melkior dan yumi memilih smu yang sama….

_**Melkior's P.O.V**_

Yumi…, sepetinya dia mau mencari banyak tentang aku. Sepertinya dia menyukai aku, tapi kenapa dia tidak menyatakan cinta ? ya, bias dibilang aku juga menyukainya. Karena, hanya dia yang berani denganku. Berani denganku yang mirip seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin

_**End of Melkior's P.O.V**_

Saat pulang sekolah yumi dan melkior pilang berdua. Karena yumi ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang melkior. Akhirnya yumi memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah melkior…." Melkior, boleh ga aku kerumahmu ? aku mau lebih mengenalimu lebih jauh lagi " ucap yumi. " ya, boleh-boleh saja sih…tapi, maaf.."ucap melkior karena….

Rumahnya telah hangus terbakar dan menjadi abu tak bersisa sama sekali. " m..melkior " ucap yumi. " oh, nggak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa kembali kerumahku yang lama" ucap melkior. " dimana tuh ? " Tanya yumi. " di Osaka, aku bisa sekolah disana saja " ucap melkior. " jangan ! bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal di rumahku saja " ucap yumi. ": tidak usah…" ucap melkior. Yumi memaksa melkior untuk tinggal dirumahnya, tapi terus-terusan melkior menolaknya. Yuymi yang merasa mulai geram akhirnya menyeret melkior sampai ke rumahnya. Yumi meminta izin melkior tinggal dirumahnya, ibunya pun mengijinkannya. Dan sekarang, yumi jadi tinggal dirumah yumi deh … XD

Kali ini mereka mendapatkan tugas untuk mengarang apa cita-cita mereka. " melkior, tugas kali ini membuat karangan tentang cita-cita kitakan ? " Tanya yumi. " ya, emangnya kenapa ? " Tanya melkior. Yumi yang mendengar kata-kata itu merasa geram " melkioor ….! Bukannya Tanya cita-citaku atau cita-citamu apa ! ini malah Cuma bilang begitu ! " teriak yumi. " ya…, maaf. Kalau begitu cita-citamu apa ? " Tanya melkior. " nah, gitu dong. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi polisi wanita di beika ini. Dan memberantas semua kejahatan yang berada di kota beika ini juga. Kalau kamu mau jadi apa ? " Tanya yumi. " sampai sekarang belum tau. Tapi, aku mau menjadi salah satu anggota disebuah organisasi yang keberadaannya rahasia dan menjadi anggota yang terpercaya dan berguna bagi organisasi itu " ucap melkior. Setelah itu pembicaraan mereka selesai juga….

_**Yumi's P.O.V**_

Entah mengapa, saat mendengar cita-cita melkior jantungku menjadi panas dan berdetak dengan kencang. Mungkinkah ini petanda, aku merasakan aku akan berpisah dengan melkior dan tak akan bertemu dengan dia untuk selamanya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Apa aku suruh dia mencari cita-cita yang lain ? tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena saat mengucapkan cita-citanya itu. Dia tersa sangat bahagia….

_**End of Yumi's P.O.V**_

Hari liburpun tiba, melkior dan yumi memutuskan untuk berlibur kesebuah vila didekat pegunungan fuji. Mereka menyiapkan pakaian, dan siap-siap untuk berangkat. Mereka pergi menggunakan kereta api. Sesampainya di vila itu…..

" wah…. Indah sekali. Ya kan melkior " yumi menghadap kebelakang Karen melkior berada tepat dibelakangnya. " ya, indah" ucap melkior. Pertama-tama, yumi dan melkior memesan kamar. Ke2 mereka berkeliling di vila itu. Ke3 mereka makan bersama. Besok malamnya, ada pesta kembang api…. " melkior, bagaimana dengan kimonoku ini ? Tanya yumi sambil memamerkan kiminonya itu. " ya…bagus" ucap melkior sepatah kata. " wah… kkalau gitu kita langsung ke tempatnya yuk…. " yumi menarik melkior dengan tangannya yang lembut * halah …*

Sesampainya di tempat itu, mereka bersenang-senang. Mereka makan-makan, main-main, dan bersenang-senang. Banyak kejadian yang mereka lalui bersama. Sampai akhirnya hari itu terjadi …. " m..melkior, aku…suka sama kamu " ucap yumi mali-malu. " ya, bagaimana ya ? tapi, aku juga suka dengan kamu. Kalau begitu aku terima " disanalah kisah cinta mereka berdua dimulai…. Besoknya mereka beredua pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah mereka langsung mempersiapkan untuk jalan-jalan kemana lagi kalau libur tibva lagi.

Waktu terus berlalu, akhirnya mereka mulai mencari kerja. Yumi ingin menjadi polisi wanita * lihat pembicaraan mereka sewaktu membicarakan tentang cita-cita* dia mengajukan diri dikantor polisi beika. " melkior …. Aku diterima menjadi polisi wanita ….. senang sekali, berarti sisa melkior yang belum. Aku akan membantumu, karena cita-citaku terwujud berkat bantuanmu juga. Jadi, aku akan mencari sebuah organisasi yang keberadanya rahasia di internet " ucap yumi lalu berlari ke rumahnya lalu langsung membuka computer. Setelah dicari-cari, tapi tak ada orgaisasi sama sekali. Melkior memutuskan pergi dari rumah yumi karena cita-citanya adalah menjadi anggota sebuah organisai.

Tiba-tiba muncul laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hita yang menawarkan pekerjaan. Dan rekerjaannya itu adalah menjadi anggota organisasi yang bernamakan organisasi hitam. Melkior yang tau itu adalah organisasi yang tugasnya membunuh orang dan melakukan kejahatan. Menerimanya begitu saja, karena dia juga punya balas dendam kepada seorang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. Boss adalah boss dari organisasi black organization . lalu melkior mendapat nama samaran seperti nama anggota yang lainnya. Yakni, **GIN. **Gin mempunyai kawan kerja yang nama samarannya adalah **vodka. **Mereka melakukan banyak sekali kejahatan. Melkior yang dulunya tidak melakukan pembunuhan, sekarang menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin…

Sedangkan, bagaimana keadaan yumi sekarang ….

_**Yumi's P.O.V**_

Melkior…., kamu dimana sekarang ? aku kangen, sudah 2 tahun kita bertemu. Sebenarnya kamu sekarang diman ? melkior, tugasku adalah mencari pembunuh berdarah dingin yang telah melakukan pembunuhan berantai. Apa aku bisa ? mudah-mudahan aku bisa. Aku minta bantuanmu dari jauh saja ya … melkior

_**End of Yumi's P.O.V**_

Saat itu yumi telah melihat 2 orang serba hitam sedang membunuh, saat melihat orang itu…. " m…melkior " ucap yumi dengan sedih. " maaf, tapi namaku bukan melkior. Namaku adalah gin. " ucap gin. Tapi yumi tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Yumi secara tiba-tiba memeluk gin yang sebenarnya adalah melkior. " melkior….ini beberan kamu. Rambutmu, matamu, semuanya sama tidak ada yang berbeda. Tapi, karena kamulah orang yang telah membunuh banyak orang dan kamu adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. Tugasku sebagai polisi adalah menagkapmu " ucap yumi langsung memborgol gin.

" kak …. Kenapa kakak diam saja " teriak vodka. " tapi , " ucap gin gugup. Tiba-tiba saja big boss muncul. " gin ! bunuh orang itu ! orang itu akan membuat tugas kita hancur leburt " teriak boss. Gin yang merasa gugup tidak trau harus berbuat apa. " gin ! " teriak boss. Secara tiba-tiba, gin menembak kepala yumi dengan pistol. Yumi yang tergeletak begitu saja ditinggal gin. " melkior..walaupun kamu telah berubah.. tapi ingatlah kalau aku masih mencintaimu " ucap yumi dan tiba-tiba saja meninggal. Gin dan vodka meninggalkan ke2 mayat itu dan anik ke mobil. Dan kembali ke markas mereka. Vodka menanyakan sebenarnya siapa gadis itu tadi . " kakak… sebenarnya siapa polisi tadi ? kenapa dia menyebut kakak dengan sebutan melkior ? " Tanya vodka yang masih merasa heran. " dia bukan siapa-siapa " ucap gin kepada vodka. Vodka hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk saja. " kamu juga harus tau yumi. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang dan selama-lamanya aku juga akan terus mencintaimu " ucap melkior didalam hati….Yumi yang telah ditemukan akhirnya dikubur

**END**

A/N: yei …. Akhirnya selesai juga !^^. Bagaimana ? aneh ? jelek ? ancur ? nah, lanjutan dari fic yang berjudul kenangan lain kali saja ya,,, kenapa ? karena aku tidak tau cara melanjutkannya…..DX . Bagi para author yang bersedia memberitahukannya,,, tolong kasih tau lewat review ya ….^^ ucapan terakhir, tolong direview ya…..^^


End file.
